The Impossible Girl
by eMillie3793
Summary: Stefan, heartbroken over what has happen, leaves to find a new life, only to meet someone more impossible than anything supernatural itself. (Sorry, sucky summary.)
1. Author's Note

This is my first story so I want to see how it goes. This story is about Stefan Salvatore and a new character to the series. Well I stole this character from Doctor Who. It's Clara Oswald except I made her American and blonde so she won't have any resemblance to Elena.

I really don't like what's going on with the series right now so I wanted to try something new. Please feel free to give constructive criticism. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 – A Chance Meeting**

(Stefan's point of view)

The air of New York City was still but people seem to not notice or care. From experience that can only mean something big is about to happen. I'm walking outside, behind a club, when the back door suddenly flies open. A petit girl holding a trash bag stubbles out.

"Oh god! You scared me!" she said when she saw me.

"Sorry" I mummer as I walk passed

"Hey!" she calls after me, "I thought we were just getting acquainted."

I don't know why I stopped and turned to look at her, but I did. She had blonde, curly hair that was half up. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top. And she had dimples when she smiled. She was a pretty, little thing. But she just wasn't _her_. Try as I might, I just can't forget about her. I left right after I found out about them. Yes, I ran away. I needed to; I needed to be alone for a while.

"Are you alright, mate?" she asked looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… wait did you just call me mate?"

"Yes"

"But you have an American accent."

This made her smile. Big. "My parents are from England. They moved to New York before I was born."

I stepped closer to her. There was something about her, I couldn't put my figure on it, but there was something about her.

"What's your name?" I ask her while slowly walking towards her.

"What's yours?" she asked without hesitation.

"Stefan" I say without thinking

"Well how do you do, Stefan? My name is Clara." She said extending her right hand.

"Clara who?"

"Stefan who?"

"Dangerous question." I say looking down at her. She doesn't seem to be afraid of me at all. In fact she seems curious.

"Do you want a drink?" she suddenly asked me "I make a mean grasshopper."

I shake myself from my thoughts. "No. I need to get back."

"Back where?" she asked me as I began to leave.

"Have a good night, Clara." I say without looking back at her.

"Yeah. See you around, Stefan."

I turned around and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 – Soufflé Girl

(A/N. Lexi, Bonnie, and Alaric are still alive)

_(Stefan's P.O.V.)_

I walked back to my room in a daze. I had this unshakable feeling that I knew this girl from somewhere before. Her voice, it sounded so familiar. I decided I wasn't going to think about it anymore tonight. I was tired and needed sleep. I hadn't slept in three days, since I ran away from Mystic Falls and all its memories.

I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. I let out a big sigh and fell fast asleep.

_(Stefan dreaming) _

_It was 1965 in California. I'm weak, too weak to move, but I have to. I'm trapped inside a burning house. I have no super speed or super strength. I'm in what appears to have once been a bedroom. I'm just about to give up when a voice calls out through the vent._

"_Help! Help!" the voice cries._

"_Hello?" I say as loud as I can_

"_Is someone up there?" the voice called again. It was a female voice. _

"_Yeah, someone is here. I'm Stefan. Who are you?"_

"_Oswin Oswald." _

"_That's interesting. 'Oswin Oswald'. What are you doing down there?" I ask as a sharp pain ran through my body._

"_Trying to make a soufflé." Oswin called up from what I have gathered to be the basement._

"_Soufflé." I laughed at that thought. Despite being tapped in a burning house, Oswin was surprisingly cheerful. "Alright then Soufflé girl. Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."_

"_I'm in the basement. You're in the room right above me so you need to run down the hallway and turn right. The basement door in the first door you'll see on the right. But it's stuck. I tried to break it down but it wouldn't budge." _

"_Well Soufflé girl, it's a good thing you have someone like me to help you out." I take off down the hallway trying to dodge the ceiling falling down and the smoke. I wasn't able to run fast and I didn't have a lot of strength, but this girl needed me and I wasn't going to let her down. _

_When I made it to the door, I could barley breath. "Oswin! Oswin can you hear me?" I shouted through the door._

"_Yes!" I still had my great hearing. If I wasn't a vampire I don't think I could have heard her._

"_Alright I'm going to break this door down. When I do run up to me but watch your step. Understand?"_

"_Stefan, I don't think this will work. That door won't budge, I've tried."_

"_Well, like I said Soufflé girl, it's a good thing you have someone like me." And with that I slammed what strength I had left into the door. It didn't budge. I tried again. Nothing. Again. Nothing._

"_What the hell." I murmured. Was this door made of steel?_

"_Stefan?" her voice was worried_

"_Just hang on, Oswin!" I continue slamming myself into the door. But nothing was happening._

"_You're just going to have to leave me."_

"_No! I won't leave without you." I yelled _

"_Just run! You have no other choice. The damned door is stuck and you can't break it down. Run!" she yelled back._

"_Oswin…" I begin to say but she cuts me off_

"_Run!" she screamed_

"_I'm so very sorry, Oswin Oswald." _

"_Run!" she yelled once again and this time I obeyed. "Run. Run you clever boy, and remember."_

_She whispered that last part but I heard her perfectly. I made it out of the house and across the street. I stopped and turn to look at the house when it exploded. Right in front of me. It exploded._

I jolted awake. I hadn't thought about that day in years. It still vivid in my memory now as it was the day it happened. That girl gave her life to save mine. I felt so guilty all these years. A young girl died because I was weak. For the life of me I can't remember why I was in the house or why it was on fire but that day has haunted me for years.

I sat up, covered in sweat. I had the same feeling as I had all those years ago. A mixture of guilt, shock, anger at myself, and many, many more. I needed to talk to Lexi. She would know how to help me, she always did. I found my jeans on the floor and dug in my pockets until I found my cell phone. I had turned it off, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. After turning it on and waiting five minutes for it to boot up. I called Lexi.

"Stefan where the hell are you. We have been worried sick about you." Lexi answered practically yelling at me.

"I need to talk to you about something private." If my mind wasn't focused on Soufflé girl, I might have taken more interest in that she said "we".

She must have sensed the seriousness in my voice because I heard her excuse herself from wherever she was. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Remember when I told you about the house on fire and Soufflé girl?"

"Oh yeah, 'Soufflé girl', what about her."

"I had a dream about what happened the night she died. It was all so clear."

"Oh Stefan I am so sorry. I know how badly that hurt you. I know how badly you wanted to save her…"

I cut her off "She saved my life. She told me to run and leave her behind. If she hadn't made me run when she did, I would be dead right now."

"I know. So why do you suddenly want to talk about it, you never have wanted to talk about it before."

"I know but I met someone who somehow reminded me of her."

"How?" I knew I had her complete attention now.

"Her voice. They have similar voices."

"Really, her voice? Not her face? Or her hair? Or…"

"I never saw her face, I only heard her voice."

"I don't know what to tell you, Stefan. We have never really talked about it. You told me what happened, but we never discussed it." She was right I never wanted to talk about it. It was too hard. I should have saved her.

"Stefan?"

"Do you know how many times I have wanted to go back in time and save her? I practically begged for the Universe to somehow let me. But I never could and I have never forgiven myself for what I let happen to her."

"Stefan, I am going to tell you something that you have heard a million times and will hear a million more times. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe she was meant to die that day. She saved you that day. Maybe that is what was meant to happen. Not you saving her, but her saving you."

I sat in silence for a second. I have never thought of it that way. Maybe Lexi was right. Maybe she was meant to die that day.

"Thank you, Lexi. This really helped. Talk to you later."

I was about to hang up when Lexi said my name.

"Stefan. One more thing. From experience I can tell you that the universe doesn't make bargains." And, with that, she hung up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 – Two New Friends

(A/N: I changed the setting to Portland, OR. Also, I'm adding Captain Jack Harkness from 'Torchwood' and 'Doctor Who' because he's awesome and for some comedy relief. I do not own any characters in this story.)

_(Stefan's P.O.V.)_

I spent the day wondering around Portland. I went to the art gallery and the museum, anything that would keep my mind from thinking about Soufflé girl and Clara and their similar voices. Before yesterday, my mind had been occupied only by Elena and Damon, but today it's being haunted by Oswin and Clara. Elena and Damon seemed like a distant memory.

How can two girls who lived in two separate states and lived 48 years apart have the same voice? I knew what I needed to do. I needed to talk to Clara again. Although my brain is saying that I need to stay as far away from Clara as possible, my instinct is telling me that if I want to get to the bottom of this, I need to spend time with her.

That night at ten I walked back to the bar where I had first met this intriguing girl. I found the front entrance and discovered the name of the bar _Alaska_. Not my first choice, but hey, not my bar. As I made my way into the main room I realized that no one was dancing even though there was music playing. But it was crowded. I spotted Clara at the bar cleaning glasses. I guess I must have been staring at her for a while because she noticed me. She smiled and nodded her head at me. As I walked over to her, I noticed a man in a white shirt with a drink in his right hand talking to Clara. She seemed to be listening to him.

"Well isn't it Mr. Grumpy. You feeling better tonight?" She said to me as I sat down in front of her, next to the mysterious man.

"Much. Just needed a good night sleep."

"Well then, what can I get for you?" Her hand was on her hip and she was looking at me with intense, curious eyes. It was only now that I realized that she had two different colored eyes. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue.

"I guess I'll have bourbon."

"Are you sure you're alright, mate?" the man sitting next to me said.

"Yeah. I'm having a drink in honor of my brother and his new girlfriend." My words oozed sarcasm.

Clara and the man sitting next to me must have understood because they gave each other a look that I could read easily: pity. I hated pity.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The man said as he extended his hand to me.

"Stefan Salvatore." I say shaking his hand.

"Stop it." Clara said as she placed the drink in front of me.

"Can't I say 'hello' to anyone?" Jack snapped back. Clearly, they were having an inside joke.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, taking a swift gulp.

"This s.o.b. hits on everyone he meets." Clara said.

"That is so not true. I don't hit on you." He said, smugly.

"That's because last time you tried, I told you that I would rip your balls off if you did it again." She said, giving a thousand dollar smile.

"Ouch. Ice, ice baby." And with that, Jack walked over to a group of women at a high table.

"So," Clara began, "Stefan Salvatore. Interesting name you have there." Clara said while she was wiping the area once occupied by Jack.

"Yeah, you could say my parents were old-fashion." Another gulp down my throat. It burned, but getting drunk would help me forget all my problems.

"I don't think you're alright."

"What makes you say that?" I said as I finished my drink.

"Your eyes, they're full of sadness, hurt." She said looking at me with genuine concern.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about." I say playing with my glass. "Hey, can I have another drink?" I hand her my glass.

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if your problems are in need of another drink or if you're using a mediocre problem as an excuse to drink. So one drink is enough for you tonight." I could tell she meant it.

I sighed. This was not going to be easy. Just thinking about it made me sick. Talking about it made me want to murder someone. But I could not hurt a hair on Clara's head. In fact, since I left, I haven't hunted anything. I took a supply of bottles with me when I left, but I haven't hunted since I left Mystic Falls. I bet everyone thought I would go off the deep end because of it. But all it did was make me not want to be what I was.

"My former girlfriend fell in love with my brother and slept with him while she was still technically with me." Saying it out loud made my heart drop all the way to my feet, again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must really hurt." That was all she could say.

"Yeah it does. Oh, and everyone back home was rooting for them to be together."

She was looking down at the counter, but she was still listening.

"But then I realized something. Everyone loves Damon, my brother. He's the bad boy with the heart of gold. The one who is dangerous and seductive. Everyone loves him, and me, I'm just his little, annoying brother. I'm the one who people can't stand because I try to be cautious and I don't want to jump to conclusions about things. Tell me one thing, and be honest, is it bad that I want to be like that? That I want to be the way I am?"

"No. Not wanting to be like your brother is something to be proud of. So many girls fall for the bad boy with the heart of gold routine, they want the adrenaline rush of loving a boy like that, and they feel on top of the world. But, from what I've seen happen, they always end up getting hurt in the end, even if the boy doesn't try to hurt them." Her words were kind, but from some reason, I could believe that to be the case with Elena and Damon. She was just trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, well, do I get another drink?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, having something like that happen to you is deserving of one more drink, but only one. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Clara."

She handed me another glass full. My curiosity about her came back to me again. "So Clara. Clara who?" I asked as I took a drink.

"Why do you want to know my last name?" She asked me, playfully.

The truth is, I don't know why I want to know her surname so badly, but I do. Before I could come up with an excuse, she took a napkin and a pen and wrote something down.

"I'll tell you what, you can have my first name and my number, and if you ever need to talk to someone, you'll know how to find me." She handed the napkin to me. I looked down and read her skillful script: _Clara 555-2962_.

"Will you ever tell me your last name?"

"Maybe, but Clara is enough for now."

"Clara." I said in a whisper and took the last of my bourbon in one swing.

"Clara." I said again, this time louder. "It's a nice name. You should defiantly keep it. Goodbye."

And, with that, I head back to my room.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Another Author's Note: Ok pairings: Damon/Elena, Klaus/Caroline (I love them!) Bonnie/Jeremy, Tyler/Hayley, Katherine/Elijah, Finn/Sage, Matt/Rebekah, and I want to find someone for Kol, maybe I'll just make someone up. Any ideas? And Alaric will be in it. Klaus and Hayley never slept together and Hayley is not pregnant and everyone is on relatively good terms. Also, I got my first review! Yay!) **

Chapter 5 – Off to Portland

_Lexi's P.O.V._

_Two days ago_

I barged into Damon's room. He and Elena are cuddling in bed, maybe still tired from last night's revelation (I heard the whole thing).

"He's gone!" I shouted at them storming right up to the bed.

"Who's gone?" Elena asked while propping up on her elbows.

"Stefan. Remember him? Or did you two forget him in order for you two back stabbers to fornicate?" Ok, that probably didn't make a lot of sense but I was pissed at them, even more now that Stefan was gone.

"He probably just needed to blow off some steam." Damon said rubbing his eyes.

"That does not make me feel better. You know what he can turn into." Just the thought of that made me want to cry. How could Elena hurt him like that? Damon, I got, but Elena. She is supposed to be sweet and caring and kind. But right now, she is a slut. She is just like Katherine. Actually, she's worse than Katherine. At least Katherine owned up to being a bitch, Elena still wants to be the perfect girl.

Caroline and Klaus came in. "I went to the Grill and to the school. He wasn't at either of those places." Caroline said. "And I went looking through the woods, not there, either." Klaus said. I must admit, when he agreed to help, he surprised me.

Matt, Rebekah, Tyler, Bonnie, and Jeremy all entered. "We can't find him anywhere." Rebekah said.

"Guys, he's just upset, give him some time, he'll come around." Damon said get dressed.

"Well with Silas on the loose, I'm allowed to be paranoid. Why aren't you?" I asked Damon. "He's you're only brother. Why can't you just feel something for him? He loves you and you treat him like crap. You don't deserve him," I looked over at Elena, "and neither do you." She looked like a kicked puppy. Good. She needs to be taken down a couple of notches.

I don't know how long we all stood there in silence staring at the floor, but I'd wager awhile. When the door bell suddenly rang, it made us all jump. I decided to go answer it, I really just wanted out of that room.

When I opened it, I froze. Stefan was standing right in front of me.

"I am so sorry, Lexi, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, smiling at me.

"Where did you go?" I stuttered out.

"Just needed some time alone" He said still smiling at me.

"I told you." Damon came over to us. "Hey, Stefan, come in and we can talk."

Stefan smirked and stepped into the house, one foot at a time. I thought that it was odd, something felt off to me about him. He had a different feel about him.

We all made our way into the living room. "So, where the hell did you go, man?" Matt said as he plopped down on a chair and Rebekah sat on the arm next to him.

"I told you I just needed to blow off some steam." Stefan looked like he was enjoying a joke on our expenses. He didn't feel like my Stefan, the one I have known for over a hundred years.

"Ok, but where did you go?"

"Oh you know here and there, mostly there." Stefan said very smugly. What was with all the smart ass answers? I expected that from Damon not Stefan.

We sat in a long silence when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"You can get that." Stefan said.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket. "Hello?" I said.

"Lexi?" A voice I knew all too well was on the other line. I could feel shivers crawling all over me.

"Stefan?" If my heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat right now.

Everyone heads turned in my direction. At that moment everyone realized the man in front of us was Silas.

"Lexi?" Stefan said on the phone again.

"You might want to take that. I'm sure Stefan has something important to talk to you about." Silas said very smugly.

I put my cell phone against my chest and excused myself from the group and went into the next room.

"Where the hell are you?" I practically yelled over the phone. I was beyond confused and just a little bit scared.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Stefan calmly said. I could tell he really needed to talk to a friend and against my better judgment I let him unload rather than tell him about Silas being here.

_Third Person's P.O.V. _

"Well go on. I'm sure you all have a million questions to ask, so ask away." Silas was looking through the bookshelf against the wall. He seemed rather calm, almost gleeful. No one said anything, just stared at him. "Oh, what's a matter? Warlock got your tongue?" Silas was now facing them with a big smile on his face.

Damon was the first to speak up. "Why don't you drop the Stefan act and show us your real face for once."

Silas stared straight into Damon's eyes with a smirk on his face. "I am."

"What?" Damon was sure this was another trick.

"This is my real face." Silas was staring right at Damon. "Let me guess, not what you expected?"

"But you look exactly like Stefan. How can that be?" Elena finally spoke up. "Does that mean…"

"Doppelgänger." Silas finished her sentence for her. "Surprise!"

"What?" Lexi said as she rejoined the group after her phone call with Stefan.

"What do you mean doppelganger?" Damon said.

"Stefan is my doppelganger." Silas was still staring at Damon and Damon was returning the death stare.

"How do we know that this isn't another trick?" Klaus said.

"Because this is not my master plan." Silas turned his attention to Elena. "You see, I had this plan on taking the cure and becoming mortal so I could die and be reunited with my true love, but that was ruined when you decided to shove the cure down Katherine's throat."

Elena looked down at the floor. She knew that whatever was about to happen was caused by her. "But then," Silas added "I had the idea of causing havoc in this town as Stefan, but then I had an epiphany. I discovered the perfect way of destroying Stefan's life. I mean, really, this is an amazing idea, but I need time to carry it out. And when it is all said and done, Stefan's life will be destroyed." Silas was now talking to Elena. "And you should know that this is because of you. If you hadn't wasted the cure none of this would be happening. You see, what I have planned will not only destroy Stefan's life but all of yours. And you get to live for all of eternity knowing that you set this in motion."

"What do you have planned?" Damon stepped in front of Elena to shield her from Silas, but the damage was done.

"Well if I told you now, it wouldn't be very diabolical now would it?" Silas was enjoying this way too much. "But, I'm going to give you all a head start. You see, this will take time to carry out, so for dramatic irony and entertainment, I will give you a hint."

"Why should I just not kill you now, right now?" Damon said

"Because what I have planned will kill me. It will destroy Stefan, but it will kill me." Silas said.

"What's our hint?" Lexi said trying to process what was going on.

Silas looked directly at her. "Stefan is in Portland."

"And how do you know that?" Damon said.

"I have my ways." Silas said. "Well I should go; I believe you all have some packing to do. See you all very soon. I'll show myself out." And he was gone.

Everyone was silent for a long time. "Please tell me we all just had a group hallucination." Damon spoke up.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked Damon.

Damon looked at everyone. "I guess we're going to Portland."


	6. Chapter 5

(Author's Note: I know I was a little harsh on Elena last chapter and I'm sorry if I offended anyone it's just I'm not her biggest fan (but I love her clothes) and it has nothing to do with the whole Elena/Stefan/Damon love triangle, I just find her annoying but I love Katherine. Also, I'm having trouble on how Clara will find out about Stefan being a vampire. Please give ideas and please review!)

Chapter 6 – Karaoke Night

_Stefan's P.O.V. _

It was a surprisingly warm day in Portland for it being the beginning of December. I was walking along the South Park Blocks of Portland; I wanted to take advantage of the sun since moving to Portland required adjusting to the rain. Edward and Bella would love it. It was probably 70 degrees out and everyone was enjoying the weather. I found an empty bench to sit and read the paper, drink my coffee, and enjoy the day. As a vampire, I should hate the sun, but the truth is, I loved being outside. I loved the fresh air and the heat of the sun. I was reading about the latest political scandal when a familiar voice stole my attention.

"Crissy! Don't run where I can't see you." Clara was with two children. She was holding the boy's hand, while the girl, Crissy, was running a head with a dog on a leash. She found a bench not far from mine and pulled out a bag of toys for the kids. After make sure the kids and dog were settled, she pulled out a book from her bag and began reading, ever so often looking up to make sure her kids were ok. She apparently didn't notice me so I decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hello Clara." I said as I approached her. She looked up and immediately smiled when she saw me.

"Stefan. Are you enjoying this warm day?" She asked as she made room on the bench for me to join her.

"Yes very much. Just a little surprised that it could be so warm in December." I took me seat next to her.

"I know, it's usually so cold this time of year here, but I'm not complaining. Stefan, this is Crissy and Ben. I babysit for them during the day." She introduced me to the children playing on the ground.

"Hello." I said to them.

"Hello." They both said in unison. Ben stood up and wrapped his arms around the very large dog's neck. "And this is Ringo." The dog then lifted his paw for me to shake.

I played along, "Hello Ringo." I said as I shook his paw.

"Ben started teaching Ringo tricks last summer. He's gotten quite good at them." Clara told me.

It was now when I realized that she was dressed considerably different than the last two times I've seen her. She was wearing a white dress with black spot and a black belt that she must have gotten at Urban Outfitters. The only reason I know that is because Elena and Caroline dragged me on a shopping trip and that was one of the dresses they tried on. But I must admit it looks better on her than it did them. She was also wearing black leggings and black ankle motor boots. She had a dark denim jacket on. Her hair was straight and very long. Never been partial to blondes but she was beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup but she had a natural beauty so she really didn't need it.

"So," I began to stop myself from staring at her, "babysitter, huh?"

"Yeah, I work as a babysitter and a bar tender to help pay for college." She was looking down at her book in her lap. _Dear Theo_ was the book she was reading and one of my favorites.

"College. What are you majoring in?" I must admit, I didn't really think she was in college when I met her, but she is just one surprise after another.

"Computer science." She smiled at me. "I go right over there." She pointed to the building to our right. "Portland State University."

"Really computer science?" I asked

"What's wrong with that?" She asked defensively

"Nothing, I just had you for a psychology or English lit major." I admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Actually I originally wanted to major in culinary arts." She was smiling at me.

"Culinary arts, so you like to cook?"

"Yeah, I like making soufflés."

"Soufflés?" I asked. I felt like I went back in time.

"Yeah, my mom's recipe. Never could actually make one though. They always collapsed when I took them out of the oven. Or, once, I accidently set one on fire." She laughed at the memory. "Luckily, nothing collateral happened."

The bell tower rang sending me out of my thoughts. She looked at her watch. "I have to go. I need to get these two back home before their father comes home and I have to get ready for work tonight. Speaking of which, it's karaoke night. Are you coming? Jack will be there, he seemed to really like you. But now that I think about it, he likes everyone." We laughed at that. It was true, Jack was a flirt, but he seemed like a genially good person.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be there." I said. "But, I won't make any promises that I'll sing."

"Oh come on. You can't be Mr. Grumpy forever." She said, looking at me with her mismatched eyes.

"You're right, I can't." I said that more for myself. She was gathering her things and telling the kids it's time to go. They reluctantly started putting up their toys. Clara grabbed Ringo's leash and turned to look at me.

"See you tonight, Stefan."

"Yeah, see you tonight, Clara." I turned my attention to Ben and Crissy, "Bye." I waved at them and they waved back to me. I watched as they disappeared into the sunset.

After spending the afternoon with Clara, I headed back to my room lost in thought. It was just a coincidence, an unnerving coincidence. I wasn't going to let it bother me anymore; I came here to start a new life. After taking a quick shower, I drank some blood from a bottle and brushed my teeth. I chose to dress down for tonight. Jeans and a simple black tee would be enough. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

I chose to walk rather than take the TriMet to the bar. It was cooler than earlier but still nice enough to walk. I made it to the bar in 10 minutes and it was packed. I paved my way through the crowed and found the bar … and Clara. She was leaning against the bar watching the performers sing _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_. When she saw me, she waved at me.

"Hey, you're here." She was smiling at me.

"I'm here. Did you think I wouldn't come?" I replied, a little flirtatiously.

"You just don't seem like the Karaoke type."

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't come and watch other people sing." I looked at her, "Will you sing?"

"No, I'm working so I can't. Speaking of which, what can I get for you?"

"A Scotch on the rocks, please." I turned my attention back to the stage, just in time to see Jack singing _Don't Cha_ and dancing on a table.

"He is entertaining, isn't he?" Clara said as she placed my drink in front of me.

"Yeah he is." I took a big gulp of my drink, letting it burn my throat.

"He really is a good singer. I believe he has been on Broadway."

"Really? Impressive." I turned my attention to the stage. Jack had finished his song and the crew was setting up for the next performer. Jack had two girls, one on each arm, and he was coming towards the bar.

"Hey, Stef-on! How's it goin'?" Jack plopped down on the stool next to me and extended his right hand.

"It's goin'. That was an interesting performance." I said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, I like to keep it interesting. I'll have a margarita, darling." He said winking at Clara. Clara did not look amused. She just crossed her arms and gave Jack a very stern look. He got the message quick and retracted his sentence.

"May I please have a margarita, Clara?" He sounded like a child who had just been reprimanded. Clara just nodded her head and walked off.

"Thank you." Jack called after her. "Snippy that one." He said after a moment of silence.

"She doesn't take shit from anybody." I said, slightly admiring her for not being a door mat. I like that.

"No she doesn't. So you going to sing?" Jack asked

"No. I know where my talents lie and singing is not one of them." I said, truthfully.

"You don't have to be a good singer man. I'm mean, practically no one who gets up there can really sing. It's about having fun." Jack had his hand on my shoulder and was looking very intensely at me.

"I don't think he's going too, Jack." Clara said, placing Jack's drink down in front of him.

"Oh I don't know, Clara, I can be very persuasive." He said giving me a wink.

"Have you ever sung up there?" I asked Clara, trying to ignore Jack.

"No, I'm not allowed. But I have always wanted too. I even picked out a song." She said.

"Really? What song?" I asked taking another drink.

"Heroes by David Bowie."

"I know that song. Excellent choice." I was impressed with her choice, but then again, she is not like anyone I have ever met.

"What would you sing?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Haven't ever thought about it."

"Maybe you should." She looked at me with her mismatched eyes. "Do you want to sing with me?"

"I thought you aren't allowed." I said, slightly confused.

"I'm not but something tells me you need this." She said.

"Are you going to sing?" I asked her.

"I will if you will." She responded.

I just stared at her. She pulled herself over the bar and jumped on the other said. She grabbed my hand and marched us over to the stage before I had time to try to get myself out of it. Jack wolf whistled at us for the bar.

Clara was talking to the sound crew and turned to me, "Don't be nervous, you'll be great. I know you will, just have fun." She handed me a microphone.

The lights dimmed and the music started playing **(AN: This is The Wallflowers' version of the song from the Godzilla soundtrack.)** The lyrics appeared on the screen and Clara began to sing:

_Top of Form_

_Bottom of Form_

_I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins  
Like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing  
Will keep us together  
We can beat them  
Forever and ever_

_Oh, we can be heroes  
Just for one day_

When it was my turn to sing, I surprised myself by really wanting too.

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing  
Will drive them away_

_We can be heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be us  
Just for one day_

Clara joined in and sang along with me

_I, I can remember  
Standing by the wall  
And the guns shot above our heads  
And we kissed as though nothing could fall_

_And the shame  
Was on the other side  
Oh, we can beat them  
Forever and ever_

_Then we can be heroes  
Just for one day_

_We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day_

When the song finished the audience broke into applause. Jack was whistling and shouting from the bar. I smiled, and for the first time in a long time, I was truly smiling. Clara and I took out bow and ran back towards the bar, hand in hand.

"If I get into trouble that was worth it." Clara said jumping back over the bar.

"That was fun. Thank you, I needed that." I said taking my seat.

"You two were amazing. You guys should do that more often." Jack said.

It was after closing time at the bar and it was Clara's turn to close up. Jack and I stayed and helped. Well, she closed up and we played darts and ate the left over French fries which were actually quite good. Music was playing softly from Clara's laptop. It was Joss Stone, one of Clara's favorite artists.

"So Stefan, would you ever sing a duet with me?" Jack asked throwing his dart.

"I don't know. Buy me a drink first and then we'll talk." I said.

"Do you boys want to be left alone." Clara said from the table, looking up from the receipts from tonight.

"No" I said while Jack said "Yes" All three of us broke into laughter.

"Well, doesn't this look nice. Stefan made some new friends." I looked over to the entrance and saw Damon and Elena walking in. I walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I was angry at both of them, just when I was starting to enjoy my life again, they showed up.

"Oh well, we heard about you little vacation to the City of Roses, so we decided to join you. I hope you don't mind" Damon said in his usual smug tone.

"I came here to get away from you." I said looking down at me feet. I was angry that they were here but I was also afraid that Clara and Jack might start to like Damon better than me. I know how immature that sounds, but that is the truth. People tend to like Damon over me.

"Well, unfortunately, little brother, we have a major problem." Damon said staring straight into my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Elena finally spoke up.

"Silas. It's about Silas."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 – Surprises

_Third Person P.O.V._

"What do you mean it's about Silas?" Stefan said while pacing back and forth in front of Damon and Elena.

"Stefan… you're his doppelganger." Damon said as gently as he could.

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look Damon in the eyes. He stalked straight up to Damon. The one good thing he thought about him and his brother was that he was taller than Damon. Only by one inch but still, he was still taller.

"What the fuck do you mean that I'm his doppelganger?" Stefan said, well, yelled at Damon.

"Well," Damon started, shocked at how angry Stefan was. It wasn't like he suspected Stefan would greet him with open arms, but Stefan had the look of hatred in his eyes. And it scared him. "Silas showed up at the boarding house and basically reviled himself to all of us."

After a few seconds of silence, Stefan laughed. He laughed really hard. Damon did not appreciate that. Here he was, worried about his little brother and Stefan had the nerve to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny, Stefan?" Damon said.

"How do you know it wasn't another trick?" Stefan said after he finished laughing.

"Yeah, I thought about that." Damon said.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"The truth is I have no clue what's real and what's a trick. But I wasn't going to take any chances about this."

Stefan didn't know what to say about any of this. He looked at Elena, who was staring at someone behind him. He turned around and saw Clara and Jack up at the stage talking about next week's Karaoke night. They were trying to give Stefan some privacy while he talked to Damon. But Elena was staring hard at Clara. _Oh, you have to be kidding me_, Stefan thought to himself; _don't tell me Elena is going to be jealous. She made her choice and I accepted that, so she has absolutely no right to be jealous._

Damon looked over at Elena and saw that she was staring at the girl on the stage. He must have thought the same thing as Stefan because he got a very grumpy look on his face. The three of them stood in an uncomfortable silence before Stefan cleared his throat and brought their attention back from Clara. Elena looked at Damon with an ashamed look on her face and Damon just looked upset. Stefan thought they could all use a drink.

"Hey, Clara, can you come here please?" Stefan said over his shoulder. Clara jumped off the stage and walked over to Stefan. "I think we're all in need of a drink. So could you please make us one?"

"Sure." She said after a short pause. She walked past Damon and Elena, giving them a brief glance, and towards the bar.

"Thank you." Stefan said after her. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have no fucking clue, Stefan!" Damon yelled, upset at Elena not at him. Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then said in a calming voice, "Silas said he had a plan but needed time to carry it out. I don't know what that means; he was very vague about his plan."

"Stefan!" A female voice called from the entryway. Stefan looked over and saw Lexi standing there. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lexi picked Stefan up and spun him around, both laughing. Lexi suddenly got a very serious look on her face. "Don't you ever take off on me again and not tell me where you're going." She punched his arm, half joking, half serious.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I have some people I want you to meet." Stefan grabbed Lexi's hand and walked her over to the bar. "This is Clara." Stefan said introducing Lexi to Clara. Lexi extended her hand to Clara. "Oh, so this is Clara. It is so nice to meet you." Lexi said to Clara then looked at Stefan.

"And I'm Captain Jack Harkness; who are you?" Lexi turned around and saw Jack standing right behind her.

"I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend." Lexi said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi"

"Don't start." Stefan said, annoyed.

"I was just saying 'hello'." Jack said to Stefan.

"Relax Stefan. He can say 'hello' all he wants." Lexi and Jack were staring in each other's eyes. _Oh come on! _Stefan thought, _Am I the only one not getting any?_

"Hey Stefan, I could use a hand with the drinks." Clara said.

"Sure." Stefan walked behind the bar and grabbed several shots of tequila and carried them to a table.

"Alright everyone, shots of tequila." Clara said as she carried the other shots to the table and passed them out.

"To new friends." Jack said lifting his shot glass up in the air for a toast.

"To new friends!" Stefan, Clara, and Lexi said raising their glasses in the air. Damon and Elena just drank theirs without saying anything.

"I would like some more." Elena said to Clara.

"I'm sorry but I used the last of the tequila." Clara replied.

"I said I would like some more. Go out and get some if you have to." Elena began to compel Clara. Clara just stood there with a strange look on her face.

"No. Its two o'clock in the morning I'm not going anywhere for some cheap liquor. And if you want it some badly, than go get it yourself." Clara grabbed the empty glasses and went to the bar to clean them. Jack followed her and Stefan, Lexi, Damon and Elena just stood in shock. Clara wasn't compelled. Does that mean there is vervain somewhere in the city? And if that's true, then does that mean the city knows about vampires?

Stefan looked at Clara. She wasn't wearing any jewelry besides studs in her ears and a small gold ring on her right middle finger. Stefan was confused. She wasn't compelled. How could she not be compelled?

"Hey Stefan, can I talk to you? It's important" Jack said as he came around the corner and walked up to Stefan.

"Yeah, sure." Stefan said still staring at Clara. Jack and Stefan went to the next room. Jack pulled out a chair and sat down. He then motioned for Stefan to do the same.

"We need to talk." Jack began.

"About what?" Stefan was confused. He felt like a little boy about to have the "talk" with his father.

Jack took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly how to say this," he began. "Stefan… I know what you are." Stefan just sat there staring at Jack.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan finally said after a long pause.

"Yes you do know Stefan. I know what you are because I'm the same thing." Jack said.

"You mean you're a…"

"Yes." Jack said revealing his fangs.

"How long?" Stefan asked

"I was born in the 19th century in New York. I don't remember much about who turned me or how I became a vampire. All I remember is one day I woke up after being shot in the chest and I was a vampire."

"When did you realize I was one too?"

"The first night we met. I can kinda sense other vampires. Like a sixth sense. It's pretty cool actually."

"What about Clara?" Stefan asked, he needed to know.

"No, Clara isn't a vampire. She doesn't know about us and I want it to stay that way. You see Stefan, she's like my little sister, and I want to protect her from stuff like this."

"Then are you the one who gave her vervain?" Stefan asked Jack.

"No. She doesn't need any. For some reason, Clara can't be compelled. I don't know why. She just can't. Imagine my surprise when I found out." Jack laughed at the memory. Stefan just sat there. Jack was a vampire and Clara can't be compelled.

Well, this is a surprise.


End file.
